Me and monika watch youtube
by Jocreaky
Summary: Hello, this is a spinoff to my world invader seires, basically i show monika videos from youtube and see her reaction. Rated m for adult language and graphic imagery.


"Hey love."

I walk behind my girl monika who was watching a tv show in the entertainment room, she sitting in the couch. I went and wrap my arms around her as she said.

"hey jo."

We stay there for a while as i let go of her and walk around the couch and sit right next to her. I embrace her again with my arms and kiss her on her cheeks, i question what's she watching.

"so what you're watching?"

"i'm watching a romance comedy."

"oh, can i watch?"

"of course."

"hm, okay."

We watch for a while, we chuckle a couple of places here and there as i realize something. If this tv can show movies, games and load apps, surely it have youtube on it right?

"monika, you want to watch something else?"

"umm, sure. What do you have in mind?"

"well, i just realize something, does this have youtube?"

"youtube? Wait, ain't that the most well know media that show million of recorded videos?"

"yep, want to see it?"

"umm, sure i guess so..."

"what's the matter? Do you want to know about my kind?"

"i already know a little bit about your kind, besides, does this tv really have it?"

"who knows, let's see and find out."

I close the tv show and went to search for it, i type down youtube and it pop up on the search bar, i click on it and suddenly we heard a voice.

"stop, you can't access this app."

me: "you. Why can i?"

"because it show your kind jo, and monika cannot know too much about your kind."

"so what? monika know a little bit about my kind so why she can't know more about it? Is she going to blow up? Listen, you put this here for entertainment so we're going to see it without your content, alright?"

"fine, but don't say i didn't warn you."

It was quiet as i look at monika as she look at me.

"so, want to watch?"

"uh, i don't know, maybe he warning us for a reason."

"monika, there's nothing bad going to happen, i promise okay? If anyting does i will protect you okay?"

"okay, i believe you. open it up."

I click on it as it show the play botton logo as it load. It soon show the videos as it show the recommended videos.

monika: "wow, look at all these videos, there's so many."

"yeah, it show you youtubers, trends, funny videos, animations, musics, games you name it."

"wow, where should we start?"

"i don't know, oh i know where to start."

"really? what it is?"

"i'll show you."

I went to the search bar and start spelling out d-o-k-i

monika: "doki? Jo, what you trying to do?"

I didn't respond, instead i continue on spelling. d-o-k-i

"doki doki? Jo i don't like where this's going."

I then spell out literature and the result i'm looking for pop up.

monika: "doki dok-- *gasp* jo! No nonono! Don't do this, don't you dare-"

before i could reconsider i click on it as monika yelp and cover her eyes with her hands, i look at her rather in question as i said.

"monika what's the matter? Is your world, don't you want to see in this perspective?"

"no! I don't! I never want to see what happened again, don't you see jo, i don't want to re-live the past again! So please clear it!"

I look at her for a second and did what she said, i clear it and look at her.

"okay, you can look now."

She move her fingles so she look through it and put down her hands from her face. She sigh as i said.

"i'm sorry monika, i didn't know you think that way."

"Is alright jo, just next time warn me okay?"

"okay, i will. So what do you want to watch?"

"i don't know. There so many options i can't decide. Let's search around."

"okay."

I look at the recommended videos and see some videos that for me is not interest in, but monika was intrigued.

monika: "hm, how about that one?"

I look at what she point and see what it is, it was a talk show as i see who it was, but i'm not so sure.

"i don't know monika..."

"huh? Why's that?"

It was the person of course, it wasn't my favorite one but i just wasn't in the mood to watch him.

"i don't know, this guy use to be an actor. I mean there's nothing wrong with him i just not in the mood."

"really jo? You don't want to watch him because you're not in the mood?"

"hehehe, well yeah."

I gingerly smile at her as she look pretty ignored at me.

"well what if I want to watch it? Are you going to let me watch it?"

"consider this payback for not choosing what i want to see."

"ah! Jo, you know i don't want to see it, why you acting like this?"

"sorry, i just don't want to see it either..."

"well what do you want to watch?"

I thought for a moment and thought of a youtuber.

"you know there's a well famous youtuber who have a lot of subscriber that i actually like."

"really? Who?"

"his name pewdiepie, and he use to but still plays game and upload them. nowadays he talk about stuff and use to make vlogs."

"vlog? What are vlogs?"

"video logs, they mostly videos of people going to places like anywhere and talk about themself or a thing."

"huh. Well let's see him, unless you don't want to see him."

"sure, this time i will."

"finally i get to see a video."

"yeah, sorry."

I type it in and i see him, and many of his videos, i wonder where to start as i remember my favorite video i saw from that made me laugh.

"i know exactly what video we should watch."

"really? What is it?"

I put in right next to his name "bridge"

And went to the video call "this game makes no sense."

I click on it and it start playing.

It begans as we watch it throughout the video, it's my favorite because it made me laugh a lot and i hope it will make monika laugh too.

We were only through the beginning and i started to chuckle, monika was quiet at first but when he crash she started to chuckle too. Soon as further we watch we started to laugh out loud to the point where people should heard us.

The highlight is where he yell out just kill yourself, i laugh so hard that monika laugh with me.

"hey that remind me of someone..."

"huh? Who? oh... Seriously jo, you really went there?"

"yeah. Sorry...Low blow of me ay?"

"yes, yes it was."

It was quiet but it wasn't like that for long as we start laughing again as the video ends.

"so, what you think?"

"i like it, i can see why you would like it."

"yeah, you know there's more videos similar to this. Right?"

"really? Well do you think we should check it out?"

"well you know there's so many videos we could watch. Let's see one video at a time okay?"

"okay, you know this better than me so yeah."

"okay! Well let's see what's next."

I thought what to watch next, as i thought and come up with one.

"ever heard of a video call youtube poop?"

"youtube poop? No, what is it?"

"well is actually a bunch of videos edit in a funny way such as movies, tv shows, games anything."

"huh. Sure let's see it."

I went and type it down as a bunch of videos pop up, i decide to click on a spongebob poop.

We watch the video as it was slow for a while for us to get it but we soon start laughing as the video wasn't that long.

"so what did you think?"

"i like it, it was funny, ha. It's rather surprising to see how people edit it in a humorous way."

"yeah, say want to see the worlds we went to?"

"sure! i would love to."

I went and search for one and i have one in mind.

"alright, remember this place?"

"hazbin hotel? *gasp* is that charlie?!"

"yep."

I click on the first one, it was the trailer as it plays.

"as you may know..."

We watch the trailer, it wasn't long as it finish i look at monika.

"wait, i don't remember any of that when we were there."

"well you see monika, when we invade their world, we basically changing things cause we ain't suppose to be there. So new events happen when we were there so this is suppose to be what it should of been."

"wait, so what was the world we were in?"

"the real one in a way."

"huh...okay then, i'm not gonna question that because is pretty confusing."

"tell me about it. Want to look at another world"

"sure."

I search and found one.

"yandere simulator? sound familar."

"because we went to this world."

"wait, is that ayano aishi?"

"yep."

there were so many videos that i wonder what to choose.

"i think i got one."

"really? what?"

I click on the video that said rival as it start me and monika watch it.

"wait, so is these the people that ayano went after?"

"yep, afraid so."

The video ends as monika took her time to talk, she said.

"well that's interesting, i didn't know she went after so many people."

"yeah, she could of kill all of them, just for her senpai."

"huh...Well at least we did something."

"yeah, what next."

I think as i come up with something and thought of something.

"hey, i know what to watch, how about some meme videos?"

"ugh, really jo? memes?"

"what? you don't like memes? msince when"

"well i technically don't hate memes but i'm not a fan of them alright?"

"if you say so, well here goes."

I went and type down ddlc memes and the first thing pop up was a thumbnail of sayori. in that scene, with a yellow head. Monika saw this and she cover her mouth as her eyes widen, she was basically shock to see this. The reason i show her this is because she need to know what kind of memes these people makes, not to be mean or anything.

She look at me as she have a mix of shock and anger, obviously very upset at this point, she then start hitting me lightly as i cover myself as i clear all the video.

"how could you jo! How could you show me this!? I told you to not show me anything related to my game! I trusted you! *sobbing*."

I just stare at her feeling really bad.

"monika i'm... I'm sorry, i didn't want to show you this but i just had to, to show what it like in my world, how mess up people can be and that memes are not innocent. To tell you that not all memes are offencive like these."

"i don't care, you shouldn't show me this without my permission, i can't believe they would think this is funny. This is awful, i can't even."

"i know, i'm sorry, i promise i will never show you anything offencive like this again."

"you better, and if you do i'm leaving. I thought i was over with what i've done, but it seems to always come back to me. Sayori..."

"hey, you not that person anymore, you got over on what you did, they're still alive and you done great things. You help people, you save people, you are a better person now, don't let your past get you down, is over, you have so many people supporting you and you have more friends then before. I care for you monika, i want you to be happy. I love you monika, and i'm glad i have you in my life."

Monika wipe her tears she said.

"thanks jo, that means a lot to me, i'm glad i have you in my life."

"i'm glad i have you in my life too. Say i want to show you something, it have to do with your world but don't worry, it's something nice, i promise."

"ok, i'm trusting you, okay?"

I nod my head as i type down ddlc song and i went and search for the video i'm looking for, monika notice some videos and it seems she was in question like she not sure on what to feel, i found the video and she question on it.

"can't help falling in love? Why you choose this?"

"because this is my favorite, it reminds me of you. It reminds me of your love, is a nice video, let's watch."

I play the video, it started slow but the tone was right, me and monika watch, i can see her listening to the video very intensely, her expression change near the end from blank to almost sad, the video end as i see her having her head down a little.

"are you okay?"

she look at me like she was going to cry.

"i'm fine, is. Just a moving song, alright?"

"yeah, this is just the music, theirs a animated version, you wanna see it?"

"i don't know, i guess so, why not."

I went and to the video and play it.

Just like before it was slow but this time it was animated, it was about monika past but tell in a different way. Monika fell in love with mc who soon of course get jealous of the girls that they spend more time with, you already know the story, but the end is what gets her, she was rejected and was deleted, and the video ends, i always get sad at that part but i think monika was more hurt from that.

I look at her as i see her bury her hands on her face as i can hear soft sobbing, i feel bad for her, people just don't know about monika, she is actually a good person, she been through a lot and people still think she is a villain but she not, yes she did bad things but she never really did kill them completely, i mean yes she did try to commit murder but you just got to know the situation she was in, stuck in a world she believe isn't real and want a normal life, she may never get over what she did but she can make up for it. Even know it might not make a difference but is something okay.

"hey, monika, is not your fault, i know you're having a hard time but you got to know that you didn't kill them, they're still here, alive and living a better life. Yes i know you try to get rid of them but you fail and you bring them back, i help you because is not just my job, but because i care. Is time to stop suffering and lean some of that pain onto me."

She look at me, as she wipe the tears off of her.

"you're right, i really should stop feeling sorry for myself, thanks again jo, really."

"not a problem come on let's get your mind off of this, i want to show you something, well in a way."

I type down poets of the fall and put in war, monika was wondering why i'm showing her this.

"uh why you showing me this?"

"because, this song reminds me of you and me and the stuggle we endure, weither we're togethet or alone."

I play the video as i sing alone with the song, i'm basically singing this song for monika, monika was listening to it and seems like she was liking it.

The video ended as i waited for monika response, she smile at me dearly and said.

"jo, that was a great music you show me, you sure have interesting taste in music, i liked it."

"i'm glad you did, this is one of my favorites ones and there's more where that came from. But for now let's move on."

I went and search for a video and thought of something.

"so. You don't like cliche horror stuff right?"

"yes, why you ask? Are you going to show me something scary? You know i'm not a fan of overdone horror stuff right?"

"don't worry, i know you like good horror but this is not one of them, sort of, no offense to the creater. Do you like ghost, monika?"

"oh boy, you gonna show me some paranormal stuff right?"

"well, kinda, here let me show you."

I type down the house game and the videos pop up, monika saw the thumbnail and i see her jaw nearly drop.

"what the? Jeez you want us to watch this?"

"yep, get use to this because their plently of spooky stuff to watch."

"jo you know we help people with serious issues and most of their worlds are scary enough, why you trying to scare me?"

"i'm not, i just want you to watch it, i always want someone to watch it with and see there reaction. Ain't that fun right??"

She look at me almost unamuse. She then said"

"fine, just play the video i guess."

I play the video, the one we watching have commentary, with a guy with glasses. It start in a black and white room that look abandon with only a picture frame on the left bottom corner.

monika: "this guy talk to much, just play already."

"eager to get scare?"

"no, i just eager to see what this about. That's all."

"sure, just consider that we are exploring a haunting house together."

"you know we--"

The guy click on the picture frame and that wasn't made monika stop in her track, it was actually a ball that fell.

"*chuckle* i can't believe i stop just for that. I didn't got scare or anything..."

"i think we should stop talking and start watching. Okay?"

"fine. I guess so"

I resume the video as he click on the ball and it made a child laughter as he basically click on stuff as a shadow pass the ball he click on the picture frame as it broke. Things were getting serious now as the ball exploded with blood in it, i look at monika as if she was almost unfaze by this, make sense since we have been through a lot in our line of work.

When i wasn't looking a loud noise happen as of corner of my eyes something fell as monika eyes widen for a bit as if she jump a little bit. i chuckle a little bit. I look at her as she was little bit unamuse. She said.

"when that was cheap."

"well what did you expect? Really?"

"i don't know if i want to watch this, can we watch something else? Please jo? Anything at all then this?"

"what? Come on monika this isn't long, i promise that after we're done i'll show you something nice okay?"

"...fine, just this once okay? Don't expect me to do this all the time."

I nod my head and resume the video, he continue to the next room and he was in the bathroom. It was still in black and white and only six thing to look at, the bathtub, the toilet, the Medical cabinet, a bottle of pills, a note and outside which was raining and lightning.

He continue talking as he start clicking on things, he click on the pills and he saw a word that said poison, but of course they were prescription pills, he then click on the note as he then make a voice that monika didn't find that amusing, i kinda don't blame her.

He then flush the toilet and look at stuff, eventually a person appear behind the window as that always happen once in a while. He check the note and it change, monika read it and will she was listing to the person making the voice. Monika said.

"i can't read it if he's talking, he so annoying. I don't think i like him."

"come now cut him some slack he's a good person, i know he's annoying now but he will be bareable later on."

"hopefully i'm being seriously."

I resume the video as he click on the bottle as the toilet flush as black water started to come out, same goes to the bathtub.

"is that suppose to be blood?"

"is very unclear, even he don't know."

We continue watching as he click on the note and there was nothing on it, soon click on some stuff as a black figure came out of the bathtub, he got scare meanwhile monika didn't seem to be faze a little, a hand appear on the screen and i didn't look at monika to see her reaction.

"hmm, well if i wasn't so use to scary things already i would be scare a little, and may jump a little."

"well to fair this is a old game, so it was scary in is time, is still spooky though."

"yeah, i guess so."

He continue into the next room as it was rather hard to tell what this room is, there was a doll hanging a calendar and that basically it, he click on the calendar than the doll as voices can be heard as it get louder.

"so when is anything--oh, what's that? A card?"

It was a school id as he basically click as stuff happen, a shadow appear as it goes, nothing much until the card fell as monika wasn't paying attention a body fell as it was hanging by a rope

"oh my goodness, what the?

"hmm, well you look at that."

She stare at it rather unsure for a bit and i look at her trying to indicate something to her, she finally realize what i'm trying to tell her through my facial feature and she gasp a little.

"oh... damnit jo, i don't want to remember about this you know?"

"sorry, yeah let's just move on."

funnily he took his time to leave as he see the comparison of the two while i was uncomfortable monika was getting impatient, i don't blame her. He soon move on as we were in a empty room with only two things to look at.

He continue talking looking at stuff, he try a radio and look at a portrait he was suspicious of it i mean i don't blame him as he try the radio again the main theme turn on and now things started to get interesting. He try clicking on the pic but it fell over, he check in there and saw a gun.

me: "hey is the ruger blackhawk i see that before."

he continue looking around and click on the pic as it change as it have no eyes and bleeding from his eye socket, soon he click on it again as a gunshot was heard as a hole appear on his head indicating that he shot himself.

monika: "aww, you got to be kidding me. He kill himself too?

"yep, you seen to cannot can't a break can you?"

"shut up, this wasn't my fault."

"i know i know, i just mean that-- oh shit."

The video was still playing as he continue to the last room and he click on the light switch and see a paper about a girl a apologizing about what she done, she basically kill her own family.

monika: "oh my, what? She kill her own family?! Just so she can be wit them?"

"i know right? She dumb...Oh..."

He click on the light switch as the light flicker as what seem to be black liquid coming out of the switch as he click on the paper as a drop of blood fell on it. He was hesitant to click it as he did a ghostly figure of a girl appear as the light turn off.

monika: "oh boy, this is not gonna end well."

meanwhile i was smiling like a idiot as he click on the switch as the ghost girl was right in front of the screen.

monika: "oh my go-- eek!"

Jumpscare has happen as the two got scared as i was in joyment of this, monika look at me with ignorance as she see i was enjoyimg this.

me: "damnit jo is not funny."

"what is only natural for peeps like me to enjoy other people disenjoyment, nothing personal love, see, all of this is fiction and wasn't base on real event."

"whatever, let's watch something else now, something that is not scary, okay?"

"ok love, i got the perfect video."

I clear the video and type down cat videos.

"cat videos? Now why you choose this?"

"because of two reason: One: You like cats so why not? Two: We need to calm ourselves and watch something to relax us, because i got another perfect video for us to watch."

"really? And what's that?"

"is a spooky video, well in a way."

"ughh! Really?!"

"don't worry, you might actually like this one, i promise."

"okay, i holding you on that."

"thanks love, now let's watch."

We watch the cat video as we have some chuckle from it as monika watch she was in joy seeing these cats doing funny and stupid things. Me in the other hand was also enjoying this, is good to take a break from spooky stuff once in a while.

Sadly the video ended as i look at monika who was happy from watching this video with her.

me: "so what do you think?"

"i like it, i really did, it was a cute video to watch with you jo."

"hm, yeah it was great watching it with you. Say you want to see the video i want to show you?"

"i guess so, hope is not long."

"oh is long alright. Have you ever heard of a term call creepypasta?"

"creepypasta? No i don't-- Oh! I think so! Is about short stories right?"

"in a way, but most of them are pretty long, we actually encounter some of them when we were out in worlds remember?"

"ah, i think so. We gonna watch a creepypasta are we?"

"yep, but don't worry, this is one of my favorite one of them all."

"really? What's it call?"

"you'll see. Actually i want this to be a suprise, please close your eyes."

"oh boy, a suprise. Okay, i'm trusting you on this."

"thanks, alright give me a minute okay?"

She nod her head as i type down godzilla creepypasta. I click on the video as i told her to open her eyes.

"huh? nes godzilla creepypasta?"

"yep, here it goes."

"chapter 1!? Oh jo i can't watch a epilogue chapter."

"what is not like we got anything better to do, really."

"...Well i guess so."

He start talking talking about his childhood and stuff like how this change his life. We listen as i waited until we reach the first change of the game.

"what the? I'm assuming that this isn't suppose to happen right?"

"no, of course not."

After that he went to the next world. The only significant change was the new monster that was there.

me: "and here where he try to make sense with this. That shouldn't be here at all."

"hmm i see, well he said that it belong in a movie right?"

"yeah i don't know what movie is from, we should really watch some godzuki movies."

"godzuki movies? Ha, well yeah, i guess we should."

We continue watching as he see the gozora glitch happened but it happen when he beat it, as he said that this was his first warning sign that there something wrong with this game.

me: "of course there something wrong with the game."

"well he doesn't know any better so go easy on him."

"i know i saw this already."

"well don't be like that okay?"

"meh..."

We continue watching as we got to the second boss who was a large version of the previous one he fought. He defeated it and it basically shattered into pixel of bits, he mention about in a corner of a bird in a cage, i wonder about that too and couldn't figure it out.

me: "huh, just like you sweetie."

"...really? You have to bring that up?"

"what? Sorry, didn't mean to bring bad memories. Sorry..."

"is alright. But that new monster is pretty cool though."

"yeah, still don't know where it from though."

He beated it and beat the level as he continue on to the world which call.

"pathos."

I said rather dramatically.

"why you got to say it like that?"

"get use to it..."

Monika ignore that as we see the world board, he check the new monster and saw the plant monster, we look at the worlds as he went and try out one, he went to a mountain level as sorrowful music plays as he march on, he realize something, there were no enemies anywhere, no matter how many levels he try.

monika: "that's ominous."

"yeah i know what you mean."

He mention the blood red planet up at the corner and i said something.

"you know that's probably a foreshadowing right?"

"foreshadowing? To what?"

"you'll see..."

He continue on and went to the honey comb icon and it was not a Pleasant place. It was fill with enemies from the vanilla game as the final boss from super Metroid play.

monika: "man this music."

"yeah i know right? I heard this when i was playing one of samus games."

"really? Which one?"

"super metroid."

"oh, interesting."

He move on to the boss and the sprite have change for the previous one that was in the other worlds.

monika: "wow, that's interesting."

"you telling me."

He fought the monster as me and monika commentate on it.

me: "you know i saw this movie right?"

"really? Well that's cool, i would love to watch it you."

"sure, i would love to watch it with you too."

"i have to admit, this sprite change is pretty impressing."

"yeah, you're not wrong."

He beat it as once he went back to the world board, the music stop, and a new icon replace the way out as it was a red face that made monika eye widen in suprise and fear.

"oh my gosh, is that?"

I couldn't help but grin like an ahole as monika look at me trying to confirm this but just see me smiling.

"come on jo this is serious."

"to me is isn't. Because i see this already so i know how this end."

"hmpt! Fine, is that-- My gosh..."

She see the world, it was a firely place with firestone on the bottom. There were no enemies, no lifebar, only thing left was a white text that said, run.

monika: "what the he-- What's going on?"

I was going to say something until the screen went black as he said that something fell as suprisingly something fell where we at.

That made me and monika jump as i look at monika rather stupid looking, as i chuckle a little, but monika wasn't happy as i look at the counter and couldn't see anything. Monika was about to leave the couch until i stop her.

me: "monika, no, is fine."

"b-but... ah, fine..."

We look back and saw Him, the monster we actually fought before, monika jaw drop this time as her eyes wide as she said.

"oh my god. Not him..."

"yep, is him. Red."

The theme plays which fit the moment was a heartbeat noise, as monika just couldn't believe it was him, we listen until the picture faded away as monika breathe like she was holding her breath, i look at her as i try to reassure her this time.

"hey is fine, is, just a video. He ain't going to hurt anyone anymore."

"i know is just... Not good to see him again. Who would thought this is where he originate from. Man i didn't like that guy."

"yeah, tell me about it."

The next world we going to see was the world called: trance.

The world board was green not Emerald green like my girls eyes, just green. He see the new monster who was orga as he try to explan why it was there again, but consider it ad a rom hack.

me: "sure it is pal."

"well do you think he going to consider that the game is curse or something?"

"well maybe, i probably consider it either way."

"you would, would you?"

I didn't respond as he scroll back and are interest was on a question mark, he soon explain the quiz level as the goofy music start playing.

me: "yea! Face! The best character! Not really but still."

"face? Hm, well this is interesting."

"okay monika here's the thing. I'm going to have you answer the question and see what you'll choose, okay?"

"what? Uh, okay sure."

He continue explaining about face and show us all the face reaction, he even spoil some question that make monika raise a eyebrow. The question begin.

me: "do you like the game?"

monika: "umm. Y-yes? Jo i don't know, i'm not playing it you know."

"i know, but still... So, are you afraid?"

"uhh, yes, i am."

"okay, are you over 18?"

"umm. Y-yes, i am."

"okay, do birds have teeth?"

"no, of course not."

"alright, i guess you're right... Is peanut butter good?"

"yes, i like peanut butter."

"yea boy high five!"

We hive five as he choose no, which made me upset.

me: "what!? I don't think we will get along..."

monika: "hm, yeah."

"anyways, does the moon rotate?"

"yeah, i think so."

"tell me about it."

weirdly godzilla move to no which monika suprise.

me and monika: "hey!"

monika: "was that suppose to happen?"

"no."

"okay then."

"yeah, anyways have you had a job?"

"no, never got a chance to."

"yeah, you can consider this as a job."

"yeah, probably."

"okay then. Do you like hurting people?"

"no, i don't."

"yeah, don't blame you. Is the sun hot?"

"yes."

"alright, do you like dogs?"

"umm, yes i believe so."

"yea, okay. Is the president good? Oh boy."

"umm. Yes? I really don't know, how is the president?"

"questionable."

"okay..."

"anyway! Does your dog like the president?"

"haha, umm, no."

"yeah tell me about it."

And that was it, we continue on to the green temple as it show a weird statue face in the background.

He said that it give him the creeps, i don't blame him.

monika: "i don't like it either."

"yeah, tell me about it."

He continue as he fought enemies as he mention the bats with a skull face as that will play a little role little later on.

He finish the temple as he went to the blue mountain as the calm music plays. Then suddenly one of the boss show up and attack godzilla. He said they never show up in the scroll level as he beated it and continue on fighting the actually bosses.

He fought not varan as it was the most bizarre one of the replacement boss, he fought it as he went to the next one.

The next one was not hedorah as he face it, the bat like creature came into the fight as it call it out, he defeated it as he realize something, if defeating all the bosses will make the red show up, he will not fight the last one and went to the last place but it didn't let him.

monika: "aw man, he gonna show up again is he?"

"most likely."

He fought the last one as it didn't have much attack but have one attack that was his ultimate, he basically try to eat godzuki but that open his weak point where he heat beam him as it hurt alot. He beated it as the music stop, the red face appear again.

monika: "oh no, him again.

"yep, him again."

He continue to the level as it was the same as before but with some new changes such as blocks that are in the way.

me: "i always wonder how he manage to get over those blocks while running away from him"

"don't know, maybe he good or something?"

"unlikely, i mean he's running at you fast and you probably don't have much time to duck or jump over them."

"that maybe so, but... Yeah i think i know what you mean."

He out run the monster once again as he was stoke about it and said: "not this time asshole!"

Which made me smile as that also made monika giggle, then it happen. He look at us. In a way.

monika: "oh shit... I was not expecting that."

"haha, yeah that was a good one.

He completed the world and move on to the next world: dementia.

He talk about what happened, he try to explain about it saying is a art project.

me: "yeah, unlikely."

"mmhm."

The world borad was white as the new monster was space godzilla, manda, baragon and gigan. There was three world to Explore as he check the quiz level first.

me: "alright same as before."

monika: "okay."

"alright, can you swim?"

"umm, yes?"

"okay, do you like fish?"

"use to. Yes."

"okay... Can penguins fly?"

"no."

"can it spin in all directions?"

"what? Umm, no, i don't get this question."

"don't worry, he doesn't either...Do you breathe oxygen?"

"yes."

"does it taste good when you bite a women? Lol."

"oh my goodness, no of course not."

"okay, is it night where you are?"

"umm, i have no idea... Yes?"

"tell me about it. Do you like cats?"

"yes, definitely!"

"hm, he doesn't understand... Is water wet?"

"yes."

"have you ever broken a bone?"

"umm let me think about it... Suprisingly no, even know i been through life threatening situations."

"luckly you. Do you like your job? This is your job, to help people."

"oh! Umm, yeah, i do."

"good to hear. Would you like a new monster?"

"oh gosh, what you mean about that?"

"answer the question. Would you like a new monster?"

"uh... Jeez. Yes..."

"very well."

We continue listening as that result to him having a new playable monster, monika was relief and rather suprise as well.

me: "yeah tell me about it, i also thought that mean that will lead to something bad too."

"yeah, very trickly, and also don't do that to me again, please?"

"sure, i won't."

He try out his new monster who was Anguirus as he went to a water level.

He explain the level that the water was more advance than on the nes. But so far that was the only interesting part about it. He continue on and went to the blue temple.

"unforgiving cold."

"why you got to say it like-- Oh my gosh..."

The blue temple was a long level with no eneimes, just countless of white faces with long jaws frozen in place like they saw something horrifying. What made it more uneasy was the music that play, i can see monika feeling uneasy about this.

"you okay?"

"yeah, it just unsettling seeing all those faces, is almost like they're looking at me."

"wow, i never thought about that. Yeah, it is unsettling."

He explain that this game can make the player feel things, which seem to affecting monika even know she not really playing the game.

Moving on, he fought one of the bosses as he fought not baragon who was a tall skeleton of a animal. The highlight was when he freeze godzilla and then pull out a Gatling gun out of his abdomen.

monika: "what? Haha, that's crazy."

"tell me about it."

He beat it as he continue on through another world before finishing the bosses. He was in a Arctic land as he fought weird fish men, aggressive sea creatures and platform through underwater. He was near the end as he fought a walrus Kaiju that i don't know about.

He continue fighting the monsters as he fought manda with his new playable monster.

me: "hey, i realize he never use Mothra throughout the level. Probably because he doesn't like her."

"well that just rude, she useful."

"yeah, for some parts, but to be honest i can see what you mean, but still, this will come into play later."

"huh? What do you mean?"

"you'll see."

He beat him as he now going to fight gigan as first there was nothing, but suddenly, a fish appear as the new replacement review himself. Me and monika have to admit, the music was good.

"man if this was in motion it would be a intense battle."

"yeah, it might be tough to be honest."

He beat it as he continue to the final one, space godzilla was going to be a annoying boss fight. He create crystal pose that block godzilla way, he need to break it with physical attacks since using his heat bream only drane his power.

me: "wow, he seem annoying."

"yeah, i would hate to fight him."

"tell me about it."

He beat him eventually as now the music stop and he returns, another chase with him. He use his new playable monster this time mainly he can roll without worrying about a power bar.

He reach a cliff as it lead to a blood water section, at first he wasn't following him until we heard a low bellowing roar, he show up in his aquatic form that we remember him doing one time to us.

me: "ah here he goes."

"man i hate when he change."

He continue chasing after him as he then have to avoid a pile of spike balls.

"again how are you suppose to avoid that? You going to fast and there isn't much room on the screen to jump over them."

"i don't know jo, don't ask me. Maybe he have good reflex?"

"eeh, probably..."

He was getting serious as he try to get him with his teeths as he outstrech to try to get him.

monika: "ah i hate when he try to do that."

"yeah, i would love to try to cut it off next time if we ever run into him again."

"little bit excessive but you would, would you."

"heh."

The chase was almost over as he leap out of the water as red try to grab him one last time but fail, the chase was over.

monika: "geez he was serious was he?"

"yeah, a little bit to serious. Think he was probably mad because he call him an ahole?"

"haha, most likely."

"well he deserve it."

"tell me about it."

He finish the level and move on to the next world: Entropy.

He said that entropy was the largest and most diverse world then is previous adversary. The world board was gold as they were seven world to explore as they were a new icon, a tv which we will get to later.

monika: "huh, this world seem interesting, i wonder what it have."

"Trust me, this is one of my favorite parts of the stories, and where stuff get interesting."

"really? Well i'm looking foward to it."

He went to the quiz level as he said that the question hae gone to a more darker tone in this one, also instead of the goofy music it was the password music.

"okay, do you like ice cream?"

"yes i do, chocolate mints are my favorite."

"hm, good to know. Do you like clowns?"

"uh...Yeah, i still like clowns even know the media make them scary."

"yeah, i use to like them when i was young, now i'm questioning about them. Is time slipping through your fingers?"

"uh, no, if i were in a real world then i would think that way."

He choose yes.

me: "yeah i don't blame you. Do you have regrets?"

"yes, i do..."

"regrets. I have a few, ha references... Sorry, little bit uncall for."

"is okay, i know you trying to cheer me up. Thanks by the way."

"no problem. Do some people deserve to die?"

"no, i don't think that way anymore."

"good to hear, is it safe to go out at night?"

"uhh. I don't know, no?"

"yeah is hard to understand, do you find it hard to sleep at night?"

"no, thankfully."

"even after going to someone world?"

"you know, after i go to someone world, i like to go to your room and sleep right next to you."

"aww, thanks. Have you ever killed anyone?"

"no, i hadn't. Not competely anyway, even know i try."

"yeah, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"yeah, of course."

"yeah, anyway. Do you want to kill anyone?"

"no! I don't."

"heh, yeah of course. Are you actually accomplishing anything?"

"why yes. Yes we are."

"hm, that's the spirit. Does life have any real meaning?"

"i always question about that when i was stuck in my world, and since i learn alot from you. Yes, it does."

"yeah, you sure gone a long way since then."

He choose no.

"i see what he mean but i guess it depend on point of perspective."

"yeah, is still a question that left unanswer, no one don't know anyway. Do you like mothra?"

"what? Ha, well i do, i think is cute."

"ha, i guess you thinking of is apperance then usefulness."

"well i'm assume that it still have is usefulness, even in the game."

"okay then."

He choose no which made monika just roll her eyes as he explain why no one like mothra because she weak, useless and not good enough.

"of course, he will think that. *sigh*"

"*snicker*"

"what so funny?"

"look."

Face change to the maniacal expression and said: "too bad!"

It went back to the world board and only mothra was there. I laugh as monika laugh as well.

me: "is funny everytime, it never gets old."

"oh my gosh, serve you right to be honest, haha."

He was not happy about this, he suck it up and move on to the first world which was a forest.

He explain that he wasn't a fan of forest, saying that being surrounded by all those trees make him feel vulnerable.

monika: "i can see what he mean but i would love to be outdoors, so relaxing and the fresh air, i always love to be in the forest but me being stuck in a game with no forest map were... Disappointing."

me: "yeah, i never been to a forest before because well, reason."

"i see."

He also said that being mothra was not helping the situation either. Being the king of the monster made him feel brave that he can handle anything that the game throw at him, but not with mothra. She wasn't strong or powerful, which made him feel less brave then he was now.

monika: "man cut her some slack, she may not be him but she still can handle herself well without godzilla."

"yeah, she big and brave and don't need no man... Well maybe an understatement but still."

"hm, yeah, she can make it."

It wasn't long until he encounter the first enemy, well sort of. It was a weird looking deers that was minding there own buisness, he was thinking of shooting them but he felt that was wrong and let them be.

monika: "i'm glad he didn't hurt them because they not hurting anything."

"hm, yeah."

He couldn't explain it but he doesn't felt like he was playing a game, more like he was intruding into another world."

me: "yep exactly how we do when we go to another world."

"yep, but mine felt different, at first it didn't felt like it when i realize that i was in a game, but now, is just yeah."

"yeah."

He encounter more creature, there were sloth like animal on trees and Raptor like creature that was going after deer creatures.

He did shoot a eye beam at one of the raptor that went and attack the deer thing, as they attack him but flying up which the raptor can't do easily end the fight.

monika: "hm, how kind of him. Maybe he not a bad guy after all."

"well of course not, you see his question he choose?"

"of course, it just...Nothing, nevermind."

"hmm..."

He finish the level and move on to the next thing, he actually decide to check out the tv and this what it was. It was a child with a beaver head licking a lolipop. He mention that the child was wearing the same shirt he wear when he was a kid.

monika: "huh? That's interesting."

"mmhm."

He move on to the next world which was the hourglass level, it was filled with time instruments, they were also enemies from the vanilla game that he fought before. What interest monika was how this level play out, there were three color hourglass. One was a green hourglass which make time normal and have the normal eneimes. the second one was a blue hourglass which make time slow and fill it with animals from the past, and the last one which was the red hourglass which fill the level with enemies from the future.

He doesn't know if these enemies will exist in my future but is a questioable one the least.

monika: "wow, this level is very interesting. How unique."

mev "yep, and we just getting started."

"oh boy."

He fought the mini boss of that level and move on to the next world, it was the toxic waste dump, it was a rather moody, grey and inhospitable place. I can see monika looking at the scene in displease as i can see she's concern.

me: "monika you okay?"

"yeah, just not a big fan of seeing what Humanity turn it self into, and what they have to do with all that extra dangerous toxic. Can you believe that, really?"

"*sigh* yeah, is rather sad to be honest. Well i guess that have to do something with it i guess, even know they could do something better then toss it aside you know?"

"yeah, but still, i'm guess i'm not going to like this level."

We continue on listening and watching as he process through the level avolding all the ground type enemies as he reach one moment that made monika gasp a little. It was one of the deer from the forest drinking from a toxic barrel, the player was going to try and stop it but a flock of mutant bats appear and scare the deer off into the toxic water, he handle it well, i look at monika who look a little sad.

me: "you alright?"

"yeah... Poor deer."

"is okay, he was an idiot anyway."

I said trying to humor her a little as it did got her to chuckle a little as she know what i meant.

"ha, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"no prob."

He continue on trying to avoid anymore enemies as possible. He reach near the end and fought another mini boss, it was a weird sea creature that have a whale bone head as he fought it, it took a while but he beat it.

The next world he went was the one i was waiting for, the snow forest. It play a calm but yet, rather romantic music which i know where it from.

monika: "this music is rather relaxing, i like it."

"yeah, i know where it's from."

"really? Where?"

"it's from a godzilla movie, the music is call the theme of love"

"huh. Well what do you know. Hm, let's this be our theme okay?"

"huh? I thought war was our song."

"ha! Well i like that song but is more of your song. I want this to be our song, for us to remember it."

"heh, uhh, i don't think that's a good idea."

"why's that?"

"you'll see."

He continue in the level as they were nothing alive in sight, until he leave the zone to another winter forest and the calm song stop, and the familiar looply song from the unforgiving cold start playing.

It gets worst as he saw the deers from the normal forest now frozen dead on the ground, that made monika shock for real.

"oh my gosh... That's horrible."

"yeah, we're not done yet."

He hope for something alive to show up and he did came upon a snow cover sloth but it seem to be adapted to the snow. It didn't stay alive too long though as a dark blue raptor came in a group and claw his lower legs as it was being devour by the group of raptors. He said these raptors were more craze and agitated then their preivous forest ones. Monika was suprise and was sad to see this, he continue on and saw some of them doing stuff like one was clawing at nothing, and he saw two raptors fighting to the death, he didn't stay too long as he left the area and ended up out of the snow forest.

He was in a grassy field as the pleasent song from the snow forest start playing again. There was the moon up in the right side of the screen.

monika: "you know this song was pleasent at first but after all we just saw in the forest. It's now feel inappropriate... I see what you mean jo, i guess this not going to be our song."

"yeah, it just going to get worst from here."

He stated that this game created this from his level from his memory, that made monika really confuse.

He reach a lake as the moon lower down and started to hatch, a curl up humanoid figure fell into the lake as the music stop. Then what happen next was that a monster appear from the lake and he call this monster, the moon beast.

A intenese music start playing as he said that this was one of the most difficult mini boss he fought yet, so much so that it would still be difficult even if he was fighting it with godzilla.

He eventually beat it with barely half of his heath, but after what happen when he beat it, he could hardly call as a reward.

me: "oh boy, here goes."

monika: "what?"

He then started to explain a little bit of his backstory about how he use to have a girlfriend name melissa, and that she have a unknow mental disorder which made her not move at all and stare blankly with no facial expression. He said that she was a kind and gentle person and that he love her very much.

But one night when they were star glazing, she didn't said anything, just sit there and look at the moon with no expression what so ever. Then suddely she stood up and ran off into traffic as she was hit by a truck. He saw her look at him as she was hit and been crush by the tires as it broke her neck. This made both of us sad, even know i seen this multiple times, it still gets me in the feels. Monika just stare in sadness, this was her first time hearing this, i wonder what she thinking.

"for me, i would hate to see her ever have to deal with that, melisse remind me of monika a little, mainly personality and such. I ask if she was okay."

"hey, you alright?"

"yeah. Just a touchy story that's all."

She smile at me as i smile back, it quickly went away as i felt grief knowing what's next as i play the video.

He then said that the game knew this because after he beat that monster. This happen.

"Melissa."

"kill yourself."

Then nothing but red text of the word kill was repeated over and over again with vocal of kill repeated again and again. It soon cover the whole screen as it because intense as it happen. Red face appear and a loud yell was heard coming from the tv which made monika jump and nearly scream.

I contain my laugher as i see monika looking awful as she cover her eyes and lower her head.

"monika. Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything yet, but she eventually move head up and uncover her eyes as she sigh heavily.

"monika... You know, we could just stop."

"...No, i-i'm fine. Is just. This remind me when i... Try and make sayori... A-and yuri..."

She cover herself again as i see a little bit of tears slipping out of her hands.

I scooh over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"monika. Is over, you don't need to torture yourself over this anymore. Sayori and yuri are okay, and they forgave you for what you done. I know you will find it hard to forgive yourself but now you know that you don't need to use your powers anymore. For any reason, and to never use it for evil anymore. So please, stop feeling so bad over yourself and get over of the past."

She uncover herself and sniff, she look at me and lay her head on my shoulder and said.

"thank you for trying to help me, i will always appreciate your kind words... I'm glad were together."

"is okay, i will always help you. Now i think the worst is over for now, you want to continue?"

"sure. Let's continue, thank goodness this isn't related to me in any ways."

"ha, that's the spirit. Let's move on."

He finally realize that the game was alive and that it have some sort of connection with the player. He got over that odeal and continue on playing as he check the next tv.

It was a fish man, who seem to always open and closing his mouth all the time.

monika: "ha, that's pretty weird and random. Is a nice turn from after that scene."

"yeah, i guess so."

He move on to the next world which is dub the gold Labyrinth. It title said it all as he traverse through the level he see the enemies as they gold as well, everything was gold, well in a way, their were fire pits too.

He said that the path he takes lead him to dead ends, and one particular moment is where he found a blank stare staute that remind him of his girlfriend use to make when she was in a episode.

He also explain that flying seem to be necessary to get around this place because some part where it look like a place where ground type character will get stuck in a hole and be stuck there.

He said that this level was huge and it seem to go on and on, almost like is always expanding.

monika: "wow, this is map interesting but it probably be a hassle to do since he such seem to be lost."

"yeah, hate to be in his shoes, haha..."

He come across a creature that wasn't gold, he said that it walk in place until a gold claw came and pick up the creature. He follow it until he reach a machine of some sort as it drop it into it and the thing came out gold like everything else.

Luckly for him he soon found the exit soon after.

He continue on, he was close to the boss but he have two more level to go and a tv to view, he check the next level as it was a mountain top level.

It was a mountian top level with dark blue texture and a moon up in the sky but not the same from the grassy field. He continue on and soon encounter a colorful bobble heads, lots of them, he follow them until they reach a cliff, they did something unexpecting, they jump off the cliff.

"*gasp* oh my gosh!"

"yeah, i know right?"

"again with this..."

"sorry hon."

"is okay, i'm okay."

"okay then."

He was suprise also, he wonder why they commiting suicide and think it have to do with the moon.

He continue on in the level and see creatures of course, he see more bobble heads as they were jumping in place as kongor swup in and took them, he said that they were jumping to get catch on purpose.

monika: "what's up with this game and suicide?"

"don't know, related to him?"

"well sort of."

"yeah."

He continue on through the level and came near the end and see more of those bobble heads as they were coming out of a cave and into a enemy mouth. This was starting to disgust the player as he shoot eye beam at both the bobble head and the enemy as it got angry and ran through the bobble heads to attack him.

Luckliy he cam fly so confrontation was easily avoided.

He finish the level and finally face the boss. The first one he fight was the counter to mothra know as battra.

He start out in his larva form moving back and forth shooting out lighting from his antenna. He said it was slow, as he was at half of his health, he transform into his flying form and the real battle begin.

He use a way better eye beam that shoot in a stream as the battle evolve with a lot of flying and moving around, he said it was pretty fun. Note to self that mothra was more improve now as her eye beam was significantly better, it was strong as godzilla punches.

He went and fought the next boss call Megalon. It have tools to use against mothra, he use his drill but it seem to prove to be useless against mothra since she can fly. He can also shoot out grenade out and they were bounce on the and well explose. He also fire lighting out of his antenna which can be avoided if he go down, it will prove to be a disadvantage since mothra can fire her eye beam at him.

He then beated the boss, he got two more thing to do before the conference with him, the tv and the black Labyrinth.

He check out the tv and wasn't expecting what he was going to see, it was basically an execution as this muscle man with a bag with holes on his head use a hammer to bash a girl head in. Their were blood and everything, the music was the password theme.

monika: "oh my gosh. He's right, why is this more disturbing then the other two?"

"my hunch is that this is of course related to melissa."

"i see. Well this is unnerving. I have to admit this level entirely is probably the longest and the most emotional one out of all of them."

"ohh baby we not even done yet, we got two more worlds to see before is over."

"oh boy, why do i have a bad feeling about this..."

"*chuckle* you'll see."

He leave and continue to the black maze as the name suggest, is well the level is dark. Mothra was barely seen as he continue through the level, the level was unsettling and the music doesn't help. He move through the level and realize something, there were no enemies to be seen. He thought this is going to be another of those level, boy ain't he wrong

We thought it was pretty dark but it got much darker that we can't really see mothra anymore.

"oh no..."

"hahaha, oh boy, here it goes.

It was really dark, and not to long he said that he heard a loud animal noise that sound angry was getting louder as his health was declining quickly which made him yell out: "noo!!"

He was at half of health as the light turn back on, now the pressure is on, he need to find the exit before the lights turn back off or he's done for. He actually did some editing on the screencap he did and see what was attacking him, they were black monster dogs with red claw and head.

monika: "oh boy, i would really would hate to be in this moment."

"yeah, me too."

He was franticly search for the exit, the light turn back off he would be dead if it weren't for the wide eye statue that light up the place a little. They seem to avoid it which made him feel safe, but when lights went back on, he must leave so he can find the exit. He eventually made it out, which actually made monika relief.

"jeez, you not playing it you know?"

"i know but that was pretty intense."

"yeah, if you were playing it."

He finally finish the levels as he got the last boss of this world.

The battle begun, suprisingly he start in godzilla form as it didn't stay that long as it diguise go away as it show is true form. He fire a rainbow beam out of is eyes and fire rounds out of is hands, he said is basically like fighting the normal one in the ordinary game. When he was close to half his health something unexpecting happen. His sprite transform into a new sprite, it have a human face and was on all four, it have more firepower then before.

It shot out a big beam out of his mouth which he unluckly got caught in, he of course beat it which he now got one more thing to do before he finish this level, a chase with him.

He went to the level and it what we fear, is another maze. The place was red with meat like substance.

monika: "oh geez another one?"

"yep, i know, this is the worst."

"as i said it again, this is the worst."

"yep."

He soon came with bat wings as he was fast as ever, he need to choose wisely to avoid being caught.

He said this was the most nerve racking chase he ever have to do, monika don't blame him. He manage to avoid him by going to a different way then he expected, and he did something new, he was behind a wall as he try to claw it, then he use his teeths to bursh right through, over all he manage to escape him once again and the level was complete.

monika: "holy crap that was long one."

"yeah definitely."

"i wonder how the other world will hold off."

"don't worry they will be great too."

We continue to the next world: extus.

The world borad was purple as he now have one of the monster back, they were six levels, three bosses and two tvs.

He of course start by going to the quiz level as he said that the question was more random than ever.

"alright let's begin."

"i'm ready."

"do elephants breathe?"

"yes of course they do, ha."

"have you ever been molested by a family member?"

"no of course not."

"okay, have you ever raped anyone?"

"of course not, man."

"heh, is green your favorite color?"

"yes actually, is the color of my eyes."

"ha, yeah. Is the computer the pinnacle of modern technology?"

"yes of course, if it weren't for that i might never been born. I would never meet you jo."

"hm, yeah, but you're a game character so it kinda different."

"but i came from the pc, if it weren't for that... I don't want to think about it anymore."

"did you said that you type down in the steam description that you warn the player or something? Can't remember."

"yeah, but it was still my creater that type it down, i was stuck with the script, so i didn't really have free will yet."

"i see, well whatever. Are you a tough girl?"

"ha! He said tough guy but you gender correct it. Uh yes, yes i am."

"hm, hm, that's my girl. Can you fly?"

"no, sadly."

"can you stand on your head?"

"uhh, no i don't think so."

"tell me about it, do you hate raccoons?"

"no, i don't think so."

"ha, yuri would be proud. I think. Do you feel blame?"

"i use to but not anymore, i learn to get over it. No, i don't feel blame."

"great to hear hon. Would you like a new monster?"

"yes, thank you."

"*sigh* will you miss me?"

"what? Uhh... Yes."

Face change to his sad face, which made monika rather bother about that, he wonder if he finish the game, he talk about it as monika was in deep thought about it, and next thing we knew it, a jumpscare happened.

That made monika yelp as we saw for a spilt second of face in a very mess up and twisted way.

"what the hell was that?! Was that suppose to happen?"

"it was edit by him."

"oh my gosh... Was that?"

"you'll find out. Eventually. Anyways a new monster! And he the Best around."

I smile at monika as she was not content as she was concern about what she just saw.

"*sigh* worry about him later, okay?"

"okay, but i'm not gonna like this."

The player talk about the new monster know as solomon. He went to the white temple and before the screencap of the level appear, a word said: "find the gem." Appear as it went to the level screen.

He expain the new monster move set, he can fly, shoot a heat beam and claw and kick.

monika: "solomon huh? Why you made that joke anyway?"

"you'll see..."

I try to not smile but i smirk instead, monika know something is up but ignore it for now. He start explaining about the level as their were a blue magical piller blocking his way out and a piller to put something on was right in front of it.

The music was a vocal sound playing, he said it was holy like as he continue on through the level.

He encounter the eneimes of this level, he said they were strange and once he defent them all, a minute would pass and a new wave of them come back.

He reach a pits of sharp axe like enemies going up and down the pits. he said he manage he got through it without getting hurt, he said he was luckly he guess.

me "sure you were..."

Monika look at me rather annoyed but soon came to an understanding, we continue listening as he made it to the boss of the level.

It was a white creature that have wings and a red face and a gem on top of him. It flew very fast but it was quickly was taken out by a heat beam. His monster then grab the gem, put it on it and exit the level. Then a quote appear of the monster solomon that say: "still the best 1973."

He said that it appear everytime he complete or defeat a boss.

monika: "oh so that's why? Why is it so funny?"

"because, it basically a meme now, well sort of."

"ohh, i see..."

Monika not questioning about it as we continue on as he went to the pyramid level as most of the monsters were rather small, he said his favorite enemy was a green reptile, he didn't explain why. He soon was at a large pyramid as the sun shoot a ray down on top of the pyramid that connect to far away ones, it create two mini boss that he need to fight.

He fought them as he speed things up as one of them breathe fire and hit his Ally as the fight was over.

Once he went to the borad screen, he notice he can move his monster without limits, he want to try out solomon some more as he went to the next level as it was a totem poll level. We see colorful faces as the level didn't have no enemies again, he felt like he was being watch, probably because of those faces.

He decide to try out the tv screen as it was a human with a eagle head, half naked as it move is head left to right, the music was Uranus theme.

He use godzilla this time as he went to the next level which was a city level, it was rather filling and coincidence. It was night as he have to face traditional enemies like tanks fighter jets and vehicle that shoot missiles. He attack buildings to keep moving. He said he was rather mad to see a level fitting to the game was near at the end of the game but he can't complain.

He went to the next level which was a techno like level that have robots as enemies.

"omg is the heat or heart of it all, i can't remember. Anyways i know this song.

"oh good to know."

He continue through the level and found some creature in a glass stasis, as sometimes he walk pass one a enemy would come out and attack them, he said they were a pain to deal with but he beat them anyway.

Soon he was at a elevator that go down as their were ronbots that shoot at him, he need to fire a heat beam since he couldn't get out, he finish the level and move on.

The last level was what he call the heart temple. The name said it all, but is a useful level since he can hit them and he gain life from them, the music was a cheerful circus music even know it really doesn't sound like it, it was still cheerful but still.

"are those eyes? If so these things are actually cute for a human like organ.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"i don't blame you."

And finally the last level was complete, he went to the boss and fought him, it name was gorosaurus and he fought him with solomon, he was actually pretty powerful, a attack would lose four health for the enemy and he didn't finish him off yet, since he want to see if he would do a kangaroo kick, and he did.

The next enemy was a spider as he fought him with godzilla. The spider was traditional spider, it shoot web mobiling the player and stab him. So far it wasn't that hard of a fight.

He got one boss to go but decide to see the tv and it was a human wearing a suit and had a faucet for a head. It constantly turn off and on as he leave and fight the last boss know as king Ghidorah. He fought him with solomon but once he enter the battle something wasn't right, it wasn't him, it was the first boss he fought but wasn't the same one.

He soon realize that he need to fight all the replacement boss in order to fight the last boss. Monika thought that was a neat idea as he did. He finally reach the last boss who was. A dorah.

I laugh and so did monika a little and so did the player. He beat it with ease with only two attacks, but something wasn't right, he wasn't going back to the board but then this happened. A head appear on screen and then the last replacement boss was reveal: The chimera.

monika: "oh crap."

"oh yeah."

The music play as it was a epic battle song since this was said him but i probably won't blame him, was the most difficult boss yet. He explain that he have different health bars with colors that correspond to his body parts. He did mention that when damage he lose a health bar that can't be replenish but it didn't look like it on screencaps.

He was greatful for two things: One was the time limit and two was the heart temple.

If it weren't for them he would never beaten that boss. He went back and fourth with godzilla and solomon since they were his strongest monsters yet.

monika: "but what about mothra? She still have her uses."

"*sigh* she's weak, her attack is weak and weak in general. I'm sorry but he would rather get the fight done quickly then worn it out."

"*sigh* she doesn't get a break doesn't she?"

"apparently not."

Also to note that once he got rid of one of the colors he lose that body part and have a new sprite. He said it was a long fight as he manage to get him only to his head which couldn't hurt anyone as he heat beam it to Oblivion.

Finally it was over, he did mention that he was afraid that might effect the end chase but i find that hard to believe, even monika think so too. He was back on the board and see the icon but it wasn't him, it was a cross.

monika: "what? It isn't him?"

"nope."

"this got to be a trick."

"we'll see."

He want to go with solomon but he got a message that said: "solomon can't enter here."

He wonder why as he think it have to be with his demonic look as he went in with godzilla.

He soon see the level and now understand why, the level was a graveyard.

monika: "ahh, well that's a little bit unsettling."

"mmhm, yeah..."

He wasn't taking this easy as he start running but he stop mid way as the music got his attention. It was a 8 bit version of prayer for peace from the first godzilla movie, but for us it was the normal version.

I made a noise since i always get emotional at this point, not just the story but the music, what it represent and this part.

Monika look at me rather odd.

"jo? Are you okak?"

"yeah, hm, i'm fine."

I hold back tears as he continue and was in front of a Chapel, a blue humanoid float down and was on top of it. The player just stood there just staring, he doesn't know what to do, but he said when he was staring at it he felt at peace.

monika now understand why i was getting emotional, this scene was deep, the music set the mood very well. She felt content, just listening and seeing this. But every change drastically when he came and f everything up, literally.

everything was corrupt as fire flicker in the background, the text run appear as he was going to get him until the blue humanoid quickly block him as he start to claw at her legs. Blood was shown on her legs and eyes, as the player didn't want to go but he must, her sacrifice must not be left in vain.

monika was shock and was almost horrified to see everything change but was devastated to see red start attacking her.

monika: "oh my gosh... How? This is just awful. *gasp*"

We see the next screencap as red was devouring the blue humanoid as it was running after him. Monika was disgusted at this point, she never like him, but now she really hate him since he done such a vile act like that. The player was now angry as he out run him again, he said this to him.

"you're going to pay."

Red reponded by looking at the screen as his eyes glow and open his mouth and stretch his neck as he yell in a very loud roar that made monika jump and yelp.

I knew it was coming but that still scare me. He finish it, but didn't felt accomplish, now to the last world. Zenith.

The video ended as i look at monika who just felt pretty awful, i try to comfort her.

"hey, you alright?"

"not really, just. Feeling overwhelmed."

"*sigh* sorry to hear that, but we have three more videos to go."

"o-okay, once this done i don't want to watch anymore videos. Okay?"

"got it. Just gonna warn you, this next video is very similiar to all the worlds we have to go to. All those people we help, all the nightmare we face, is on that video. Just, be ready."

"thanks for trying to cheer me up."

She said smiling, i smile too since she got her sarcasm and humor from me.

"heh, no problem. Here we go."

I play the video. "and here we are, at the final world."

He said, he doesn't like to bring this up if he doesn't need to, but he need to. He explain that this world is worst then all of the other world he played, we got to see the world board as it was red, fitting, but what else was fitting was the music, it was a whisting tone that was actually from the game called doom 2.

Their was five levels, one quiz level, one tv and two bosses. Monika was feeling uneasy as she know this is going to be terrible, she's right.

By the way the whole team is back, so that's cool.

monika: "jo, i don't like this."

"hm, is alright, you have me. I'll try to confort you."

"thanks jo."

He decide to go to the quiz level, monika and the player was not ready to see what was next.

monika: "oh my gosh!"

We see face now f up, twisted face, the same one that jumpscare us. He was bleeding from ths mouth and the text that just say: "get out." In blood red text.

Monika was horrified by this, she couldn't believe it. Before they could notice it, the screen started to glitch as he ran off. Interesting enough he said that he wonder this is what face mean when he said: "will you miss me" That made monika more sad then before.

He was back on the board as he see a new monster, he didn't even ask for one. He try to activate it but a familiar voice was heard with a red text that said: "no"

Then it went back to the board as the monster was separated from the board. The player was getting scared, so was monika, but she tough it up and continue. He went and try the tv. It show a burnt corpse in a fiery background. Their was no animation, no music. just. dead.

Monika was getting uncomfortable, he didn't even got to the first level yet and monika isn't okay with this.

The player was eager to just shut the game off but he need to know why all of this is happening.

me: "monika, what would you do?

"i would probably do the same but continue on spite it being scary."

"yep, me too."

He went to the first world which was a red temple. The faces from the blue temple were back but black. The music was a haunting sound with some monster moarn in the background.

The place was the same as the blue temple as he thought it was going to be just like that, no enemies. How wrong he was.

The faces started to glow like him as the dog monsters from the black maze were back. He fought the monsters as they were a lot of them, they drop health when defeated.

Once he beat them all the faces stop glowing as he walk right, they soon glow again as the same routine follow. He reach a cliff as he heat beam the dogs off the cliff as he was at a dead end.

He waited for a while until the face stop glowing then a brick path appear, he continue as he soon see new enemies, they were creepy looking but prove to be not much of a threat. He ascended up a platform and avoid many enemies that look creepy looking.

When he reach the top he see two statues of him and a another creature we don't know. He continue on platforms trying not to be push off by flying enemies, he soon reach a specific moment whe a red humanoid figure came down from above, it look like the blue angel as he like to call it from the last level but with a skull head.

Monika wasn't liking where this was going, she was conflicted by this thing, knowing that the blue one was trying to save the player but this, wasn't the same.

The red humanoid eyes glow as it summon waves of enemies of all type to attack the player. He need to defend himself from them as he also need to attack the red humanoid figure, when he does some of the platform disappear which made this fight much more nerve racking. Eventually he hit it one last time as the red humanoid crumble down as he beated the level.

me: "see it wasn't so bad.

"i didn't said anything. I'm mean that level wasn't that scary i guess."

"ha, just so you know, things are about to get worst."

"oh boy..."

He went to the next level with mothra, the level icon was red text that said: "kill"

The level was literally fill with the word "kill" Which seem to make platform for the enemies to walk on. Speaking of which the eneimes were mixer of all the bosses in the game. Their texture were red.

The music was horrible, like someone mix what the nes were capable of and put them in a blender. Monika cringe as she heard the song.

"ahh, this music is terrible, is have so many beping noises."

"ha, well i know where this song from but i'm not telling you."

"i do believe i don't want to know where is from."

"nah is fine, is from a old game."

"i see, well i hope is almost over."

"yeah, it is."

He soon made it to the next place with no more text for platforms, now the music change to a more eeire and moarning sound of monsters in the background. The enemies were back as monika was now being a little creep out from the monster that try to attack mothra, luckily she can fly because a lot of them were coming from all sides, as the fight climax as they all came together to because one giant monster.

monika: "my gosh."

"yeah."

He have to fight it as it attack him, it attacks by lunging at him with gigan part saws as it does tons of damage. He said that shooting at any of the other body parts except the head would only regenerate the lose parts that fell. He said that this was more diffcult then fighting the moonbeast.

monika: "jeez, i would hate to fight that."

"yeah really."

He eventually beat it with little health he have, as the monster fell as the ground started to shake as it collapse down into the darkness.

He said that so far the game been giving him the easy level which made monika question.

"what? You call that easy?"

"ha, i know right? *chuckle*"

"i don't get this guy sometimes."

He went and look at all the other level trying to think what they mean. The next level he going to have purple thorns with blood waters, the next one look like flesh and the last one is a fiery lava with stones in them.

He went to the next level with the same monster he start going to water level with. He march on until he came to an edge into the blood lake, on the other side were bat like creatures that was screeching at him standing on the purple thorns.

He jump in the lake and seek to the bottom, he see the aquatic enemies as they were everywhere, one proven to be a pain to deal with but he beat it. He swim up to the surface and see Corpses floating in the water, it was creepy and disturbing but at least they're not a threat, he was wrong.

monika: "oh crap."

They leap on to him trying to drag him down while draining his health, he have to turn into a ball to escape as he made it out of the water. He said that the vines that he see he can stand on them but will hurt, their thiner ones which he can destory by hitting them.

We see some eneimes as they were interesting bunch, monika thought they were creepy but she see worst. He soon went to the next screen which begin with a white text that said: "mother"

It then show a hang pregnant blue humanoid hanging by a spinal cord, then is belly rip open showing a eyeless monster they look like it have a honker for a noise. It rip the humanoid in two as the creature have wings and start attacking the player.

monika: "aw, that's disturbing, and sickling too."

"yeah."

The monster was fast as it can shoot green fire out of is eye socket, his ability to roll even the speed of the monster, eventually he beated it and continue on to the next world.

The next world is what he refer it as: "the organic level" To him it was the most visually unpleasant of them all, as the namesake it was a fleshly world, and it wasn't long until he encounter the first enemies which was two meatly dogs. They not even the most disturbing one yet, as he said that the enemies here have a lot of health, fyi he went in with godzilla in this one.

monika: "those dog enemies weren't that bad. Creepy but i wouldn't say unpleasant."

me: "why do i feel like if it was in motion then they would move in a realistic way."

"i don't know, but-- oh my that one is disturbing."

We see another dog like creature but is skin look like is falling apart, he said that once he was at a edge and have to move on, the monster look like they know that he need to jump over so they wait until he comes to them. When that happen he need to walk away and come back and see them walk off.

me: "see monika you not the only self aware character."

"oh shut up, don't even go there."

"i know, sorry. I will never say that again."

"hmph."

He process through the level until he have to go into paths that were block by worms, they only reacted to the heat beam which make it go down. He notice that if your monster stay idle for too long then the ground will try to consume your monster.

monika: "okay that's interesting, jeez these monsters though."

"yeah, they're freakly."

He just notice that if two creature from a different specie meet then they would fight each other, but it didn't did him any use because he was at the boss.

It was a fleshly less unique version of those dogs but still. It was attach to the floor but that change later on as he attack him. It would ignore physics and go through the ground, but he would stop that with a kick in the face. Soon when he was about to be beated he went insane as he just go back and fourth nashing his jaws crazy as soon he was defeated.

monika: "wow, after seeing all those creepy monster you would think the last one would be horrific."

"yeah but i guess appearance isn't everything, i know for sure, that's why i fell in love with you."

"aww, thanks honey, most guys would only like a girl due to their appearances. But you didn't fell in love with me due to that did you?"

"honey, when i first saw you i think nothing of you. I was more attracted to yuri for crying out loud. But after learning about you, and having a second look, i couldn't help, falling in love with you."

"aw, jo, thank you, you can be the best sometimes."

She hug me as i wrap my arm around her.

"ha, thanks. Wait, sometimes?"

"don't worry about it."

I took her word for it, even know it bother me a little, anyways the next level was a lava firely place. He said this was were the peck of disconnection from the nes is capable of and what this game can create. He saw a enemy wielding a whip, when he start fighting more were coming, solomon flight save him from taking too much damage.

He soon went over a lava parts as a lava monster try to grab him but he avoid it, as he continue he notice that he wasn't getting any health from killing any enemies. He tranverse through the level kicking a pain in the a red mountain top monsters as he soon made it to the boss.

It comes out of the lava as it was huge, bigger than any monster that he face, it lead out a loud ungodly bellowing screech, as the battle begin.

monika: "my gosh is big."

me: "that what she said."

"really? Not the time."

"kinda is, you not playing remember?"

"*sigh* whatever, just don't make bad jokes now okay?"

"fine."

He went and fly up to it as it open is mouth and let out a huge fire breath. He was luckly once more, he attack it as it stumble backward, it soon became a tug of war on this land as he need to push it back or it will forcefully push him into the lava. He did everything he could while avolding being attack as he manage to push it off the land and into the lava he goes.

And finally the last level was finish, but now he have to beat the bosses.

The first one was king ghidorah again but this time it was standing instead of flying. He fought it with godzilla as it immediately lanched out with his lighting attack, it did more damage then godzilla heat beam. He fought it with physical attack as it see through his tactics and start fighting physical too.

He thought what if he heat beam his middle head as he try it out as it obliterate his middle head, but this wasn't a good thing, soon he use the glitch to turn himself into mecha.

monika: "oh no."

me: "hehehe."

The music change as it use a claw and grab godzilla and start electrocuting him which drain a lot of health. He soon have to change to solomon who was more faster and evenly match in strength and power.

He basically beat it by not stoping attacking it as he beat it. The next boss was Destroyah, as it start in microscopic form, he fought it with Anguirus as he attack it it soon turn into a juvenile form, monika was rather impress on how this battle will play out.

It soon gotten serious once he turn into a more threathing form as it start attacking him. His roll attack was useless due to it attacking him with his long arms, it soon went into is flying form since his monster was ill suited for, he went in with mothra as it was more powerful then her but he manage to get him into his final form.

monika: "ha, oh boy, this not looking good."

"yeah."

Mothra was doing very little to him as he went in with godzilla, he use everything at his disposal to defeat him, with godzilla breath, and Anguirus brute strenght and solomon sheer power. He said he wasn't using a strategy, just attacking as fast and brutally as possible.

me: "me when i fight a hard boss."

At is last of his health, he try to use one last attack by shooting something out of his chest, but he punch it until he was beated, and the last boss was defeated.

monika: "phew, that's it, now for him."

me: "mmhm."

He was excited but when he saw it, he was not celebrating anymore. He didn't want to know what the last encounter would be, but he made it too far, he must know. He went in with godzilla.

monika: "here we go..."

me: "yeah. Let's finish this"

He was in the level, but this wasn't what he expected, their was, nothing. Just godzilla and a black screen, he fire a heat beam, nothing. But then, he heard it, the sound of a familiar drumbeat, of a heart.

monika: "oh boy, here we go... Oh, my gosh..."

me: "hahahaha ha!"

We see his health bar, as it zoom in on him and the video ended.

me: "yeeah, the final part is here, in a way."

monika: "you kidding me, he have to fight him? We have to and he was a pain to deal with."

"don't worry, he got the king of the monster on his side, even beside, i already know how this end."

"okay, well two more videos and we're done."

"okay, let's do this."

I play the video and the music play as he said: "Oh. Dear. God."

That was his words when he realize he have to fight red, the creature that follow him throughout the entire game. He wonder how he suppose to beat something that could kill him in one touch, but thankfully that's not the case.

He went up to him and clawed him, and when it hit him, he actually felt it. Not just imagining it, but actually feeling it, a physical pain.

monika: "oh my, that's horrible."

"yeah, now he will know how we feel."

"jo. Don't be like that."

"sorry, but is true. You have to go through it too."

"i know but is water under the bridge now."

"yeah, but still. Whateves."

He was going to shut off the game but he couldn't move, the only thing he could move was his fingers. He try again but couldn't, he yell but only a weak choke could mutter out.

monika: "oh jeez that's terrible, thank goodness we didn't have to deal with that."

me: "yeah, thank goodness you don't have that kind of power."

"oh jeez no, i would never use my power for such a heinous crime. Even if it's against my foe."

"yeah, i think i believe you. Anyways."

He respond and said: "you not going anywhere" He started to beg for his life, he then respond: "you pathetic worm, is too late now. Only one will survive"

monika: "what an ahole, seriously, i never like him in the first place."

"ha, yeah, well that's him for ya."

"ha, yeah, let's finish this."

He have no choice but to fight him, he then punch him as the battle begun. He is fast like in the chase levels, he also attack fast, the player did everything he can to avoid being hit, but proven to be a challenge. He jump over the player and stab him in his back with his tail, he felt every pain. When he landed, his eyes glow and he back up and duck, but their were no avoiding this one.

He let out a firely breath that show a face in it screaming in agony, the player scream, loud enough that someone should of heard it.

monika: "ahh, i hate that attack."

me: "yeah, that's the worst."

He unpause the game to attack him, the player was getting mad, he then counter attack by heat beaming him until he was out of power. He manage to get him into his aquatic form as the timer stop the battle, he didn't think the timer would effect this battle, but he was greatful for it.

monika: "oh boy, now he's transforming, he's getting serious."

"yep."

He think on who to go next as he decide to go and fight him the way he first encounter him with, he went and fight him again as he can move around without limits as he can fire out a lava attack out of his fingers, he then summon a wave of mines down from the screen, he thought that was unfair and said: "if you're going to cheat then why you let me use the controller?"

"can't break the rules"

monika: "what?! That's bs, he unpause the game to attack him, that's breaking the rules."

me: "i know right?"

He then came from the upper left corner of the screen to attack him, the player was getting upset, he only have a couple health left until he change into his flying form, now is mothra turn, and that was a huge mistake.

Fighting him with her was not a good idea since he overpower her and her health was decimated in a near 10 seconds. At her last health he did something that the player and monika wasn't expecting. He reach out to her and ate her, the player was in pain, monika was shock to see this.

monika: "no, mothra..."

"yeah, rip mothra."

It took only 3 second to go back to the board but for him it took a long time. He only have one more monster to send, solomon. He send him as before the battle start, he actually have something to say to the monster his playing.

"traitor, i always hated you, you can die like the rest"

"i'd rather die than serve you"

He then immediately use his most powerful move on him which took a good amount of health, he fought him with everything he got, as he was at his last bit of healths he flew upward and try to crush him but failed. He stop messing around and went at him trying to eat him but he heat beam him to Oblivion as he drop down dead, withering away.

He thought he won, but he couldn't move still, he wasn't sinking to the bottom, he was still alive.

"i'm not done with you"

monika: "oh gosh, not this form."

He transform to his final form while they fight in the firely background. He was overlypower as he easily took solomon down and snap his vertebrae. He was enjoying it.

monika: "that bastard."

"you are weak, your monsters are weak, you are all gonna died."

He have no choice but to send another monster to his death, he send Anguirus as he was fiddle with burning hot needles as he too died.

"you can't win, Zachary"

He wonder how he knew him as he ask, he then said: "i've know you for a long time. I'll tell you a secret. I killed melissa."

He was suprise, for years he been seeing his girlfriend suffer because of this thing, it was now gonna kill him.

"send your last monster, i'll end this futile struggle"

monika: "huh. This bastard, i'm glad we manage to take him down with the team."

me: "yeah."

He was on the board, nothing else was on the board except godzilla and him. And the last monster, he totally forgot about it, he try to choose it but nothing happen. He try multiple times, he beg, he cry, he curse, but nothing happen. He have no choice but to send godzilla to his final fight.

He was overpower by his power as he just summon a wave of fire out of his fingertip and godzilla only have a inch of health. He too was devour by him, he thought now that all the monsters were gone, maybe the last monster can be choose again. He manage to get on the board and rapidly tap the botton to select him, the icon start moving like it was going to be release, but he was done playing games, as it show him looking at us with his eyes glow, which stop his heart as he still try to click on the botton nonetheless.

"game over"

He was certainly breaking the rules, but he thought if he could kill him then and there, then their won't be any consequences. He was wrong. We heard him making noise as the words was being scramble by a blue force. Soon the blue angel show it self.

"zach, we don't have much time."

"who are you?"

"you already know me, i'm melissa."

monika: "ah..."

The player was shock to hear this.

"but how? I thought he kill you?"

"is true, even after death he torture me. I can't fight red, but i know who can. I will release him from red grasp. Don't give up, i love you."

Even know i watch this before, it still nearly made me shred a tear. I look at monika as she smile, but i can see she was also was going to shred a tear. The player was move and was now motivated by her words, he was going to try to win this, not for himself, but for her. It went back to the board and the new monster was now playable. His name: acacius.

He was back at the firely stage as he have something to say: "they can"t save you" Acacius was by far the strongest playable monster in the game, he has to be if he going to survive. He can turn his arms into blades and shoot golden lazers out of his eyes and starlight projectile out of his hands. He can fly too, as the battle rages on he said that this has to be pure skill to beat him.

And with one final strick, red was finally defeated.

I was glad, he sink down the bottom as his bar disintegrated as well. The player remember about the monsters who fought and didn't make it, he was going to moarn for them, but the game must come to a conclusion.

Acacius was lifted up by a light, like is indicating that he was ascending to heaven or something. He was at the graveyard as melissa there also. She close her eyes as a bright silhouette of a familiar sight appear as godzilla and friends were back, with face as well. The player cried, i look at monika who was shredding a tear, as melissa have something to say: "you saved us, we are forever greatful. We'll be together someday."

I manage to hold it in, even know it was hard. I made noises as monika look at me, she then lean her head on my shoulder as the title screen appear as the music play. It slowly fade away, as the video ended.

me: "huh. Still great."

monika: "huh... that's. Was sure something."

"yep. One last video."

I play it, he start talking that this game have change his life, it made him question about it. He was going to throw it into a lake but he second thought it, what if this game save melissa life. He just couldn't, he have two options: replay it, or sell it. He took the ladder, as he have one last thing to say to the next owner of the game.

"if you think that the game is literally messing with your mind. Shut, the damn game off!"

The credits start rolling. I close the video as that was it. Me: "ahhh, finally is over." Monika: "yeah, that was actually pretty great. Thank you so much for showing me this jo."

"yeah, no problem. I'm glad you enjoy it. Welp, what next?"

"i don't know. Maybe we can watch something else? Something that isn't this."

"how about we, netflix and chill?"

"netflix and chill? Uh, i think i heard that before. But sure, i would like to watch a movie."

"okay then, let's netflix and chill. Ha."

I went to the netflix app and we watch some movies together.

The end

I hope you enjoy, here the videos that i shown to monika.This game makes no sense from pewdiepie.youtube poop any spongebob video, i can't decide.Hazbin hotel offical trailer from vivziepop. .Yandere simulator: rivai introduction from yandere dev.I can't help falling in love from or3o.Monika can't help falling in love with you from emirichu.the house from markiplier.random cats videosgodzilla creepypasta from goji73.thanks for reading, their will be more like this later on. Until next time.


End file.
